


as you can see

by PwarkLife (guanlinear)



Series: whipped. [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Rare Relationships, Sharing a Bed, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlinear/pseuds/PwarkLife
Summary: "We're not taking a vote. Jaemin's sleeping on the couch."





	as you can see

"Okay, okay." Jaemin quieted them all down with a serious face. "We're taking a vote."

"That is  _literally_ the stupidest thing--" Renjun started, only to get dramatically shushed by Chenle. Renjun glared at him, continuing. "We're not taking a vote. Jaemin's sleeping on the couch." Jaemin let out an outraged gasp, pulling Jisung's head against his chest.

"You're leaving me behind? How could you?" Jaemin insisted. Renjun rolled his eyes.

"Well Jisung's not sleeping on the couch, you know how he gets when he's alone." Chenle insisted. "And obviously I'm the one who he clings to most, so I'm staying in the bed."

Jisung seemed conflicted, looking between Renjun and the floor. Jaemin narrowed his eyes at Chenle.  
"We all know that that's not true. You just want to cling to Renjun. None of you love me!" He let go of Jisung's head, dramatically wiping his non-existent tears away.

"Oh stop," Renjun said. "We all love you. But someone needs to sleep on the couch tonight. Tomorrow we'll ask for a room with two beds." Jaemin blinked, sniffing.

"I don't wanna be alone." He said in a quiet voice, and Jisung let out a sad sound at the thought, turning to pout at Renjun. Renjun looked at Jisung disbelievingly, who only pouted even harder, if only for Nana's sake.

"Do you want me to sleep on the couch?" Renjun asked, sounding tired, and Chenle huffed, clinging to the eldest's arm.

"Let's just sleep on top of each other." Chenle tried to compromise, to which Jaemin and Renjun laughed. Chenle only looked on with earnest eyes. "The three of us on the bottom, with Jisung on top of Jaemin and Renjun. The oldest two stopped laughing, and joined Jisung in staring at Chenle.

"Well, would _you_ like to sleep on the couch?"

**Author's Note:**

> just to get me started in this pairing! i think i like it, even though chenle was added to make it an ot4. i was originally planning it to be jaerensung.


End file.
